1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to (S)—N-(5-((R)-2-(2,5-difluorophenyl)-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)-3-hydroxypyrrolidine-1-carboxamide (Formula I) and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, for example the hydrogen sulfate salt, and further to a novel crystalline form of the hydrogen sulfate salt, which exhibit Trk family protein tyrosine kinase inhibition, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, processes of making the crystalline form, and the use of the compound and crystalline form in the treatment of pain, inflammation, cancer, and certain infectious diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trk's are the high affinity receptor tyrosine kinases activated by a group of soluble growth factors called neurotrophins (NT). The Trk receptor family has three members—TrkA, TrkB and TrkC. Among the neurotrophins are (i) nerve growth factor (NGF) which activates TrkA, (ii) brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) and NT-4/5 which activate TrkB and (iii) NT3 which activates TrkC. Trk's are widely expressed in neuronal tissue and are implicated in the maintenance, signaling and survival of neuronal cells (Patapoutian, A. et al., Current Opinion in Neurobiology, 2001, 11, 272-280).
Recent literature has shown that overexpression, activation, amplification and/or mutation of Trk's are associated with many cancers including neuroblastoma (Brodeur, G. M., Nat. Rev. Cancer 2003, 3, 203-216), ovarian cancer (Davidson, B. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 2003, 9, 2248-2259), breast cancer (Kruettgen et al., Brain Pathology 2006, 16: 304-310), prostate cancer (Dionne et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 1998, 4(8): 1887-1898), pancreatic cancer (Dang et al., Journal of Gastroenterology and Hepatology 2006, 21(5): 850-858), multiple myeloma (Hu et al., Cancer Genetics and Cytogenetics 2007, 178: 1-10), astrocytoma amd medulloblastoma (Kruettgen et al., Brain Pathology 2006, 16: 304-310), glioma (Hansen et al., Journal of Neurochemistry 2007, 103: 259-275), melanoma25, thyroid carcinoma (Brzezianska et al., Neuroendocrinology Letters 2007, 28(3), 221-229), lung adenocarcinoma (Perez-Pinera et al., Molecular and Cellular Biochemistry 2007, 295(1&2), 19-26), large cell neuroendocrine tumors19 (Marchetti et al., Human Mutation 2008, 29(5), 609-616), and colorectal cancer (Bardelli, A., Science 2003, 300, 949). In preclinical models of cancer, Trk inhibitors are efficacious in both inhibiting tumor growth and stopping tumor metastasis. In particular, non-selective small molecule inhibitors of TrkA, TrkB, TrkC and Trk/Fc chimeras were efficacious in both inhibiting tumor growth and stopping tumor metastasis25 (Nakagawara, A. (2001) Cancer Letters 169:107-114; Meyer, J. et al. (2007) Leukemia, 1-10; Pierottia, M. A. and Greco A., (2006) Cancer Letters 232:90-98; Eric Adriaenssens, E. et al. Cancer Res (2008) 68:(2) 346-351). Therefore, an inhibitor of the Trk family of kinases is expected to have utility in the treatment of cancer.
In addition, inhibitors of the Trk/neurotrophin pathway have been demonstrated to be effective in numerous pre-clinical animal models of pain. For example, antagonistic NGF and TrkA antibodies (for example, RN-624) have been shown to be efficacious in inflammatory and neuropathic pain animal models and in human clinical trials (Woolf, C. J. et al. (1994) Neuroscience 62, 327-331; Zahn, P. K. et al. (2004) J. Pain 5, 157-163; McMahon, S. B. et al., (1995) Nat. Med. 1, 774-780; Ma, Q. P. and Woolf, C. J. (1997) Neuroreport 8, 807-810; Shelton, D. L. et al. (2005) Pain 116, 8-16; Delafoy, L. et al. (2003) Pain 105, 489-497; Lamb, K. et al. (2003) Neurogastroenterol. Motil. 15, 355-361; Jaggar, S. I. et al. (1999) Br. J. Anaesth. 83, 442-448). Additionally, recent literature indicates after inflammation, BDNF levels and TrkB signaling is increased in the dorsal root ganglion (Cho, L. et al. Brain Research 1997, 749, 358) and several studies have shown antibodies that decrease signaling through the BDNF/TrkB pathway inhibit neuronal hypersensitization and the associated pain (Chang-Qi, L et al. Molecular Pain 2008, 4:27).
It has been shown that NGF secreted by tumor cells and tumor invading macrophages directly stimulates TrkA located on peripheral pain fibers. Using various tumor models in both mice and rats it was demonstrated that neutralizing NGF with a monoclonal antibody inhibits cancer related pain to a degree similar or superior to the highest tolerated dose of morphine. In addition, activation of the BDNF/TrkB pathway has been implicated in numerous studies as a modulator of various types of pain including inflammatory pain (Matayoshi, S., J. Physiol. 2005, 569:685-95), neuropathic pain (Thompson, S. W., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1999, 96:7714-18) and surgical pain (Li, C.-Q. et al., Molecular Pain, 2008, 4(28), 1-11). Because TrkA and TrkB kinases may serve as a mediator of NGF driven biological responses, inhibitors of TrkA and/or other Trk kinases may provide an effective treatment for chronic pain states.
The current treatment regimes for pain conditions utilize several classes of compounds. The opioids (such as morphine) have several drawbacks including emetic, constipatory and negative respiratory effects, as well as the potential for addictions. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory analgesics (NSAIDs, such as COX-1 or COX-2 types) also have drawbacks including insufficient efficacy in treating severe pain. In addition, COX-1 inhibitors can cause ulcers of the mucosa. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and more effective treatments for the relief of pain, especially chronic pain.
In addition, inhibition of the neurotrophin/Trk pathway has been shown to be effective in treatment of pre-clinical models of inflammatory diseases. For example, inhibition of the neurotrophin/Trk pathway has been implicated in preclinical models of inflammatory lung diseases including asthma (Freund-Michel, V; Frossard, N.; Pharmacology & Therapeutics (2008), 117(1), 52-76), interstitial cystitis (Hu Vivian Y; et. al. The Journal of Urology (2005), 173(3), 1016-21), inflammatory bowel diseases including ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease (Di Mola, F. F, et. al., Gut (2000), 46(5), 670-678) and inflammatory skin diseases such as atopic dermatitis (Dou, Y.-C.; et. al. Archives of Dermatological Research (2006), 298(1), 31-37), eczema and psoriasis (Raychaudhuri, S. P.; et. al. Journal of Investigative Dermatology (2004), 122(3), 812-819).
The neurotrophin/Trk pathway, particularly BDNF/TrkB, has also been implicated in the etiology of neurodegenerative diseases including multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease (Sohrabji, Farida; Lewis, Danielle K. Frontiers in Neuroendocrinology (2006), 27(4), 404-414). Modulation of the neutrophin/Trk pathway may have utility in treatment of these and related diseases.
The TrkA receptor is also thought to be critical to the disease process in the infection of the parasitic infection of Trypanosoma cruzi (Chagas disease) in human hosts (de Melo-Jorge, M. et al. Cell Host & Microbe (2007), 1(4), 251-261). Thus, TrkA inhibition may have utility in treating Chagas disease and related protozoan infections.
Trk inhibitors may also find use in treating disease related to an imbalance of the regulation of bone remodeling, such as osteoporosis, rheumatoid arthritis, and bone metastases. Bone metastases are a frequent complication of cancer, occurring in up to 70 percent of patients with advanced breast or prostate cancer(1) and in approximately 15 to 30 percent of patients with carcinoma of the lung, colon, stomach, bladder, uterus, rectum, thyroid, or kidney. Osteolytic metastases can cause severe pain, pathologic fractures, life-threatening hypercalcemia, spinal cord compression, and other nerve-compression syndromes. For these reasons, bone metastasis is a serious and costly complication of cancer. Therefore, agents that can induce apoptosis of proliferating osteoblasts would be highly advantageous. Expression of TrkA and TrkC receptors has been observed in the bone forming area in mouse models of bone fracture (K. Asaumi, et al., Bone (2000) 26(6) 625-633). In addition, localization of NGF was observed in almost all bone forming cells (K. Asaumi, et al.). Recently, it was demonstrated that a pan-Trk inhibitor inhibits the tyrosine signaling activated by neurotrophins binding to all three of the Trk receptors in human hFOB osteoblasts (J. Pinski, et al., (2002) 62, 986-989). These data support the rationale for the use of Trk inhibitors for the treatment of bone remodeling diseases, such as bone metastases in cancer patients.
Several classes of small molecule inhibitors of Trk kinases said to be useful for treating pain or cancer are known (Expert Opin. Ther. Patents (2009) 19(3)).
International Patent Application Publications WO 2006/115452 and WO 2006/087538 describe several classes of small molecules said to be inhibitors of Trk kinases which could be useful for treating pain or cancer.
Pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine compounds are known. For example, International Patent Application Publication WO 2008/037477 discloses pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine compounds bearing an alkyl, aryl or heterocyclic group at the 3-position. These compounds are asserted to be PI3K and/or mTOR Lipid Kinase inhibitors.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2008/058126 discloses pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine compounds bearing a phenyl group at the 3-position. These compounds are asserted to be Pim-kinase inhibitors.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0094699 discloses pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine compounds bearing a —C(═O)NH-phenyl, —C(═O)(4-methylpiperidinyl) or —C(═O)NMe(CH2-trimethylpyrazolyl) group at the 3-position for use in combination therapy with a glucocorticoid receptor agonist.
PCT Patent Publication Nos. WO 2010/033941, WO 2010/048314, WO 2011/006074, and WO 2011/146336 disclose compounds which exhibit Trk family protein tyrosine kinase inhibition, and which are useful in the treatment of pain, cancer, inflammation, neurodegenerative diseases and certain infectious diseases.
WO 2010/048314 discloses in Example 14A a hydrogen sulfate salt of (S)—N-(5-((R)-2-(2,5-difluorophenyl)-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)-3-hydroxypyrrolidine-1-carboxamide. WO 2010/048314 does not disclose the particular form of the hydrogen sulfate salt described herein when prepared according to the method of Example 14A in that document. In particular, WO 2010/048314 does not disclose crystalline form (I-HS) as described below.
All documents, including scientific articles, patent publications and applications, and the like, referenced in the present disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.